I'll be her protecter for life, even if I'm a dog
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: Hiding was the only thing I could do. The Demenotors were searching for me, and the only place I could find solitude was with a muggle woman. Only I wasn't human. She found me as my Animagi. Until months later I confronted her at her work place. O/C


Can a wizard really fall in love with a Muggle woman? This wizard did, but unfortunately for me, she did not know that I was indeed a human being.

I was in hiding, since the Azkaban guards were searching for me. I had to stay away from all magical beings, witches and wizards alike. The only way I could hide from them was to become my Animagi. I scrounged through garbage daily until a young woman found me, taking me in, feeding me scraps, and giving me a warm place to stay at night.

She let me sleep in her bed with her, though I still stayed in my dog form. There were nights that I would watch her, doing things to herself that would possibly embarrass her if I had been a human, but she would touch herself, and I always would smell her arousal, yet I could do nothing but watch, fantasizing about the day I could actually make love to this beautiful young woman. I would watch her sleep, and started falling in love with her. How, might you ask? I watched her every day for months. She would walk around in nothing, or just in her under garments. Watching her get ready to go out for the day, presumably to her work place, then come home and tell me about her day. Not that she knew I was human, but I often wondered that the entire time I have been here, why did she never have a gentleman caller or any friends to speak of? It seemed that I was her only companion.

Thinking was all that I did when she was gone. Formulating a plan to meet her as my human self, then eventually showing her who I truly am. One day, after she left for work, I left the house, not caring if I were caught or not, and followed her. She never noticed me, which was the one thing I worried about the most. I slipped into an alley, after I found the area where she worked and changed into my human form.

I didn't waste time. Walking in, she was the first person I had seen. "Good morning, sir. May I help you?" Her smile was so beautiful, I had to smile myself.

"Good morning." I replied as I pondered the thought of bringing her back to her house to ravish her very lovely body. "I seem to be lost. I'm looking for this business that seems to be nowhere around here."

"What is the name of the business you are looking for?" She asked with the utmost sincerity. "I've lived here for most of my life, so I should be able to assist you." Her smile still intact, taking every ounce of me not to jump over her desk and kiss her.

I pulled out a piece of parchment, silently placing a spell, which placed an address on it. "You know, never mind this now." I slipped the paper back into my jacket and went on. "This isn't important. If you would forgive my bluntness, would you mind if I took you out for coffee sometime?"

Noticing she was watching my every move, and gesture, she narrowed her eyes. "And why might you want to take me out for coffee for?" Her smile had faded, she was on her guard now.

"Just a friendly gesture." I replied. "But, I see that since you do not, I will go with my apologies. I truly am sorry I interrupted your morning, ma'am." I started to walk away, my pride a little hurt, knowing she loved me as an animal, but not as a human.

"Now wait a minute." I turned to see her standing, walking around her desk. "I never said no, but I never said yes either."

I started to walk back to her, waiting for an answer that has not yet left her lips. "Forgive me for being blunt, again, but, what might be your answer?" She had looked into my eyes. Could she possibly see that her animal companion in my eyes?

"Your eyes are very familiar to me." I could see as she overtly roamed her eyes over me that she was thinking. "How might I know you?"

Lifting my hand, holding it out for her, I replied, "I haven't a clue. Though I would very much enjoy getting to know you." She didn't seem to want to touch me yet. Formalities have not been made. "My name is Sirius. Sirius Black."

Her hand reached mine. I could feel the electricity as her hand fit into mine beautifully. "Well, Mr. Black, why is it you wish to take me out for coffee?" She tilted her head to one side, acting rather curious.

My smile never faltered, "Is it a crime in this city to ask a beautiful young woman for coffee, or would you rather I take you for a drink, say after you end your day here?" I still remember she has not yet given me her name.

"A drink after work? That sounds very tempting." She replied. "But, I am afraid to say, I might be working late tonight. Many things to do, you know."

"Then maybe I could bring you dinner, oh, say around five-ish?" I wasn't about to let her go. I couldn't live the rest of my time as an Animagi around her. I needed to get close to her, to have her love me for me, and not the animal I become.

"Why are you troubling yourself over me for? I am only one of many women in this city." She must have gotten hurt in a past relationship or something. Her guard never let down.

"I see only one beautiful woman in this city, and it is you." Our hands still touching I asked again. "May I have your name, miss? I cannot go around calling you beautiful all day now, can I?"

Her smile illuminated the room. "Ambrosia." She answered as I brought her hand to my lips to kiss. "Ambr for short."

"It is a pleasure to meet you-Ambrosia." I whispered having my lips linger on the back of her hand as I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Now, may I either take you for coffee, a drink, or possibly dinner?"

The weeks with Ambr flew by. She let me take her out to eat that night, as we had gotten acquainted with one another. Never did I let on that I was the dog she so willingly loved. I never pressured her into wanting to know where she lived. Three weeks we have been together, out eating after she had gotten out of work, when she invited me to her home.

Walking was the only form of transportation she had, and I didn't mind. She at least trusted me enough to bring me to her home. I had fallen in love with her in my animal form, but knowing that I was getting to know her in my human form, I loved her even more.

"This is it." she told me as she unlocked the door. "My place of solitude." We'd been drinking, and I don't think she was much of a drinker. Usually I would catch her with a glass of wine after her hectic days. She walked to the couch, flopping down waiting for me.

"Can I get you a glass of wine or something?" She contemplated as I asked her, tapping her finger on her chin. Her now devious smile was answer enough for me. I walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, finding the bottle she had opened the night before. I knew where she kept her glasses, but opened and closed the cupboard doors, finally reaching the one I knew her glasses were kept.

I filled two glasses, carried them out and noticed her on the couch. Her top had been unbuttoned, her shoes off, and she was sprawled out. When she saw me, she had a smile that made me wonder what she had going on in her pretty head.

"Sirius." To me it sounded as if she were moaning. She bit her bottom lip, and I knew what she was thinking instantly. "As you probably already have guessed, I'm a bit tipsy."

"No! Not the prim and proper Ambrosia." I mocked shock as I sat down by her feet. A giggle escaped her lips.

She sat up, getting on her knees, scooting herself closer to me. The one thing I never expected her to do was to straddle me. As she unbuttoned my shirt, she spoke. "As you know, I'm not usually this forward, but, Sirius, I find you very attractive."

"Is this the alcohol speaking, or possibly a very open Ambrosia?" I asked as my hands held her waist. She kissed my lips, the first time she had actually let her guard down in front of me in that aspect. Shocked, I felt her grinding her hips against my groin. Not that she wasn't turning me on, she always had me wanting her. "Ambrosia, please beautiful. I do not want to start something, finish, and then have you regret and resent me in the morning for what you're wanting."

She pulled away slightly, frowning. "But I can tell you want this too."

"Not at the expense of ruining what we have built between us already." I answered. "I would love to touch you, make love to you. I am worried that you will want nothing to do with me in the morning."

She looked up at me, shame almost covering her face. "I might be a bit drunk right now, but I have wanted to build up the courage to bring you here sober as well." She took off her shirt, revealing her bra. Unclasping it, she pulled it off exposing her full formed breasts. "I want you touching me, Sirius. I want you on top of me, or under me while we make love."

Staring into her eyes, instead of roaming over her body, I had to tell her. "Ambrosia, please, dear. Don't you think it's a bit early to start a sexual relationship?"

She pulled herself away, standing. "Most men want it on the first date. Since you don't, you can leave. You know where the door is." She started walking off. Knowing that she was hurt by my words, wanting me gone. I followed her to her room.

I watched as she dug through her night stand. Pulling out her favorite 'toys'. She lay on her back spreading her legs, working herself to orgasm. I pulled my shirt off, followed by my pants as I watched her masturbating. Since she was in the middle of the bed, I crawled up to her between her legs.

Touching her hand that she was masturbating with, I pulled it away. "You won't be needing this anymore." Seeing her freshly shaven, dripping wet womanhood, I looked up at her with hungry eyes.

She looked down at me angry for interrupting her. "Go home, Sirius. You don't want me. No one does!" This is the first time I had seen her cry. At least in my human form anyway. This bit of information was astonishing. No one wanted her?

"What do you mean, love?" I moved my way up to her face, wiping the tears that were escaping her beautiful eyes. "I want you. You have made my life so much more enjoyable since meeting you. I only wanted to save our first time together for a special occasion. I never wanted to rush you into something you'll regret."

Gently her eyes closed. I leaned down pressing my lips against hers. I pulled away slightly as she said. "Sirius, you are the first man that I truly wanted. The first not to pressure me into having sex with him on the first date. I've seen the want and passion in your eyes for the past few days. And in all honesty… I wanted you then as well." She opened her eyes. I could see nothing but pain behind them. "The thing I'm afraid of the most, is that you won't be here when I wake in the morning."

"I will be here in the morning. I will not leave your side." I touched her lips with mine again before saying, "I will be here when ever you wish me to, and I will never leave your side unless you tell me to yourself."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I whispered into her lips. "Forgive me if I don't last long. I have not been intimate with another woman for quite some time."

Pushing myself inside her I heard her gasp. She was so very wet, and I didn't want to explode inside her as I penetrated her. I almost did when she squeezed my member. I wanted nothing more than to pleasure this beautiful non magical creature for the rest of our lives.

After a few minutes of making love to her it happened. I exploded deep inside her. "Sirius?" She whispered.

"I'm so very sorry, dear." I whispered pulling myself up to look into her beautiful eyes. "Like I said, it's been some time."

Keeping myself inside her, I felt her tighten around my shaft. "It's alright. I completely understand. So…" She whispered running her hands across my chest. "…are you going to leave, or are you going to stay?"

Looking at her I had to smile. "I'm not finished with you yet. I haven't gotten to pleasure you the way I intend on." I pulled out of her, feeling myself getting hard inside her.

"Sirius, are you…" I wouldn't let her finish her words. My lips intent on hers as I pushed myself back inside her.

This woman, who so desperately wanted to have a man in her life, has one till the day I die. Making love to her this time, felt like the first time should have been only moments ago. Skin so soft that you just melted into her.

"Love, there is no one that will ever compare to you." I whispered to her.

As I made love to her, I pushed my hardness deeper and deeper into her. Not knowing if she were frustrated or not, she began pushing her hips up as I thrust into her wanting hole.

"Sirius, please." She moaned. "I want you to get rough with me." I looked into her eyes, seeing the lust in them.

I knew what she meant. Every time she used her instruments and she was close to her orgasm, she rammed herself harder and harder until she came. I loved watching her cum when I was her 'pet'. During those times I would crawl down to her leg, licking up the reminisce of her. "What if I hurt you?" Concern was the only thing stopping me from ramming her head through her headboard. I stopped insider her, watching her closely.

"I know your cock is big, but I don't think you could hurt me too bad." She whispered.

Smiling I replied, "For our first time I wanted to be passionate with you." I kissed her lips, still not making love to her yet. "But, the second time, I plan on doing such very naughty things to you, that you won't know what hit you." This time I was the one with the devious smile.

"Technically, this is our second time." She smiled back. She had me there, it was our second time.

"You're a very naughty girl, Ambrosia."

She looked at me quizzically, "How am I the one who's naughty, when you're on top. And not moving?"

I growled, making her giggle. "How rough do you want this old man to be?"

"As rough as you want."

I had forgotten what it was like to make love to a woman-even to listen to her wants and needs as I started pumping my hard cock harder and harder into her soaking pussy. She wrapped her legs around me, giving me more access to delve deeper into her. I knew what she liked, and as a human, I was going to give it to her, knowing she were near her orgasm. Swiftly, I pulled out, moving her legs to my shoulders giving her more of myself. I thrust myself in her hard, listening to her moans of pleasure. I kept myself deep in her, rocking her, rubbing her clit and hitting her sensitive spot deep inside her. I felt her muscles tense around my shaft. Screaming my name, she soaked me with her orgasm.

"You don't know how beautiful you are when you cum." Removing her legs from my shoulders, I leaned into her. "I'm not done pleasing you yet."

"Sirius." She moaned as I started fucking her senseless. I needed release again, and I was not going to let her down by slowing the pace. I had to be the aggressive one. Lust filling my body as my need for her grew. It's been quite some time since she has had a man. She needed to know that I would be the one to take care of her fantasies, her frustrations, and anything in between.

Pumping her hard, I felt her muscles tighten again. She didn't know how much she was pleasuring me. The urge took over me as I came inside her very tight pussy, yet not leaving the confines of her warmth as I softened.

"You don't know how beautiful you are when I fuck you." I whispered kissing her lips.

"So, you're done with me now?"

No I will never be finished pleasuring you."

A smile spread from cheek to cheek on her. "I'm keeping you to that." she whispered as I moved off her. "Later I'll be the dominant one."

"I can't wait for later."


End file.
